


Sweater Paws 2.0

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, Horny Bucky Barnes, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Post-Canon, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Soft Bucky Barnes, Sweaters, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: (Better known as Bucky Barnes Has A Thing for Sweaters and Outfits)James Bucky Barnes thinks about his boyfriend in his sweater paws. He sees his boyfriend in sweater paws constantly and he dies every time but he loves cuddling him. Two days later, James finds himself struggling to actually breathe and maybe his libido is catching up to him fully.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 10





	Sweater Paws 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark in a cute outfit, overly cute and sexy. I will have an image of the outfit. If the Sweater Paws Tony Stark made James Barnes stuck on stupid, then this is going to be a crime scene of overly horniness and thirstiness. Picks up literally after the Interview from Hell.
> 
> Might be early morning or it might be late in the night, who knows. Depends on how comedic I want this to be. Haha, Thirsty Bucky Barnes returns!!!
> 
> Intermission Stories will continue for a little while longer. The AU is continuing. My shoulder and schedule have been messy and wild.
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read the story, again enjoy!! 😊

James thinks about his boyfriend as much he thinks about training and the schedule of the days he has when it comes to training. So a lot. See, he has a list.

A particular list that shows what he finds, intrinsically heart-stopping.

His boyfriend is Anthony Edward Stark-Daw. He has a long as hell name when said completely out loud. And Anton, he is basically a fucking sex symbol. He doesn’t mean a piece of meat to jack off too. But if James had to burn cities just to get a smile out of him, and an uptick of his cupid bow luscious lips, his curls bouncing with his head tilt, James would.

Okay, so, murder shouldn’t be a reason to get a smile but he realizes he is more morbid than old James so fuck it.

His list, he realizes is a list of clothes that Anton wears that makes his mouth water, his heart race, and the fear of death. Though, dying to Anton dressing beautifully is Elysium in the best of ways. The Vikings own Valhalla but for James.

Old him would have tried to see Anton in every damn outfit by the end of their first month as a couple. Then again, James can’t even be sure if old him would have tried that. If anything, he may have not even make a list. Does that make him worse than old him?

He shouldn’t get too existential about everything. The list however has grown.

The list James had made is the outfits he imagined, seen, and caught the man in question wearing. The following outfits are compromised of everything in the cuteness, sexiness, and how bad it makes James wants to choke on his tongue.

  1. Sweater Paws
  2. ??? (He is debating)
  3. Tango Outfit
  4. Flight Suit
  5. Biker Outfit
  6. Silver Suit with black dress shoes
  7. Burgundy Suit with Kitten heels
  8. Cat Suit (He was horny that night…)
  9. Jeans and Tank top or lab attire
  10. Military Outfit
  11. Half-open robe, underwear unknown (he was horny that night too…)
  12. Birthday Suit, naked, bare.



James can stare at the list, see where people would debate seeing your partner bare ass naked is the sexiest thing. No, no, no. James finds it so cute and undeniably enticing that the man rocks outfits that hug his body, moves with him in whimsy. James has seen him in Sweater Paws first, so that is near and dear in his heart. He dresses in sweater paws more than he is anything else around James.

The way Anton dresses means the level of trust this man has for him. Suits are like another armor. Sweater paws sweaters are another type of armor but a shield. Not full incasing but over the vulnerable parts of him. Hiding him. Securing him. Yet he shakes his hands free. He pokes his head out of the hood. Reaches out for him. Let him massage his bare legs.

James has a thing, and it is the genius male in clothes. He has that thing. He is not sure what it is called, he almost caught lurking through the internet for a variety of outfits for any sex. James found many things that made him cringe, scowl, and roll his eyes. Others that made his tongue heavy, belly warm, and cheeks flush. Dreadfully, those were the times that Steve almost caught him. He wasn’t watching porn he was looking at outfits… maybe that was his porn. Is that weird? Shit.

Christ, James was in a whirlwind of rising need but not need. He gets satisfied by a heavy make-out session and cuddling.

Maybe, this is the morning where James might really need to alleviate himself. Dead in the fucking morning, 7 am, bright on a Friday morning. September 12th waltz in his partner. Who turned in early last night, projects done early? James walked him to his bed. Didn’t remember this outfit even being in his arsenal.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuuuuck.

James stared, hard stared at the long white sweater, hiding his hands completely. Fluffy. Big. White. Persian cat style. And shorts, stopping teasingly over mid-thigh. White soft fluffy socks. Hair fluffy, out of the sleeping cap. Eyes half-open. The fluffy hid the scars but James bit his tongue seeing the line of skin show as the male reached up to get his cup.

Fuckity fuck, shit, fuck, damn, piss, fuck…

The shorts rose, ass perky and resting happily in the hip-hugging shorts. The drawstring cutely tied in a perfect bow as the genius turned to get his cup of cofea started.

James only had water, he had water. He had a cup. He shattered the cup. Fuck.

Anton is looking at him. Anthony is smiling. Antonio, his kitten is going to send him to an early fucking grave this time. God damn it.

The sun is against James. The rays shining through, highlighting the gold specks. His lips were shiny from the pink tongue licking his lips. His legs showing faint hair but looking so goddamn smooth. Hair bouncy, showing the deeper reds and mixture of browns creating the chocolate brown mix.

James could swear to every damn entity above his level, every entity that he can’t feel comfortable in his boxer shorts. He is grateful he chose baggy sweats to sleep in but fuck. Maybe. He had a cup. It is shattered. He thought about that now.

A chuckle emitted through the empty kitchen, as nimble fingers, the tickle of fluffiness against the super soldier cheek as cofea flavor lips met his.

James let out a groan holding the genius’s waist. He is horny but not disrespectful. Hearing a shuddering gasp, James shivered himself. Eyes hooded, the Winter Soldier looked up at the man who bent over a little to kiss him. Cup delicately held in one hand before being set on the table. Then, callused hands with old burns brought James’s hands to the hips of the iron theme hero.

“F-Fe… you look immaculate this morning.” James breathed out staring at the white fluffy shining with faint colors of gold and the dark holo reflections of black. His arm colors. He wants to buck. He won’t buck. Anthony is sending him somewhere far down. Lips are moving and another soft chuckle reaching the heightened ears of the sniper.

“W-What?” James swallowed saliva to wet his throat. Why is it so fucking hot?

“This is new Snow,” Anton hummed to him fluffy sleeves wrapped around James’s neck, ass rests a hair over his erection, “Do… you like it? Do you really like it? I mean it is frilly as hell, I want to indulge after that horrendous interview, and fuck, I saw this thing and I was like I want to see what Vaslav fine so showy about being fluffy. I fucking understand Maine Coons, Norwegian Forest Hairs, and any other fluffy bastard animal.”

James felt his heart melt at the explanation. He watches the interview, he may have sent Ted a letter, anonymously about being a pleasanter host he might end up with more than a missing phone and his little red book. Fucking dick. Going back to his fluffy sweater-wearing partner, James found it understandable but so fucking cute.

Cute. Sexy. Hug his body. Hides all the bits but shows so much skin when it does. Fucking hell. James has a thing for his partner is cute and sexy clothes. Suits included! Tuxes also.

“I love it. You look amazing and I mean, damn. I just, I mean… damn.” James mumbled out seeing the genius’s lips pull as man eyes half-closed pressing their heads together.

“I am glad. I mean I would have still worn this little number when I feel like it but, it makes it sweeter you like it.” Anton hummed reaching to take a sip of his cofea giving James another quick and delicious kiss.

“I really do.” James mumbled out nuzzling into the fluffy and bare neck, “You are handsome and beautiful in anything Kotenok, I am serious.”

Anthony smiled sweetly at the sniper scratching behind James’s ear with the right pressure, which made James's head loll back eyes half shut at the relaxing scritches and massage. Shivering, James felt the van dyke facial hair ghost across his own stubble, “I am glad you are serious Nivi Lupu, it means we can see what outfits we can try together. Matching sets in the future. Who freaking knows?” Anton whispered against James’s ear while continuing the scratching.

Both gasps when they felt a collision of the hard and soft meet. James’s face burned bright red, and his boyfriend owns blush built on his cheeks burning down. Blues stared at browns. A slow roll of white shorts covered hips on sweat-clad ones, made both shivered.

“Bad place.” James panted out holding the smaller male hips.

“I own the home.” Anton countered keeping his ass firmly away from James’s cock hidden in sweats, “And… is it okay?”

“I don’t care what we do as long as I can hold and be with you,” James licked his lips staring through his hooded eyes meeting deep-blown browns, “Honest.”

Anton nuzzles their noses together, his own crotch a hair shy away of James’s, but this was good. Until the words that fell from the shorter male’s mouth got James’s choking again, “I want to. With you. Soon. I am not sure… maybe build our way up to sex.”

James nodded dumbly as fingers rubbed small circles into his shoulders. He would have nodded to a bank robbery if he was following Anton dressed beautifully. He is going to get in trouble because of this man. This dangerous, cute, sexy man.

“Maybe, see how… we handle, this, if you want?” To show James what the genius meant by this, the curly hair brunette shook his and rolled his hips in a full circle. James’s mouth felt dry and wet. How is this happening? James can already see the abs behind the white sweater bunched up and then relaxed.

He nodded, he nodded with eagerness before giving an equally eager nod, “Please. Yes. To every, building up, this, and sex. Anything.”

James circled his thumbs gently around exposed skin, nuzzling their noses more. Inching in closer for a kiss. A kiss that could get messy as those full and thick thighs rest fully on him. Hips firmly against his. Ass right there.

A roll. A unifying quiet gasp, right at the kitchen table. James wasn’t going to make it. Gentle is all that is needed, gentle rolls. Quiet breath-shaking moans, James was sure he was moaning under his breath, but he was trying to hear Anton. A grind. Fuck. James bucked, earning a breathy sigh, arms tightening around his neck. He tightens his grip a smidge, nudging the genius’s cheek with his own.

“Too hard?”

“No, the grip is good. I am not,” Other gasps with another pressing of their clothed covered erections, “hugging too tight.” Anton's lips ghosted over the sniper’s lips, connecting them for an affectionate kiss. Lips moving away from another, James pressed his cheek against the philanthropist's cheek.

“No.” The super soldier was going to buck into his partner, hopefully not ending too early but all thoughts of gentle grinding and kissing taking over.

Sharing each other’s space was warm. Inviting. Comforting. Everything as breath mingled after a deep kiss. The bubble of comfort and heaviness need was shattered with Bird Eyes and Natalia. Being. Right. Fucking. **There**.

“Holy shit Stark, why do you look like a pornstar right now? Also, why is there shattered glass all over the table?”

James wishes he could throw the bigger glass shards at the blond archer, but he doesn’t deserve that besides a harsh glare, “I gripped too hard.”

“Because of Stark?”

James glared hard at the archer as the genius in his lap began to gather his cup of lukewarm cofea. Damn, damn, damn it Bird Eyes!

“Yeah, because of Anton. He is smart, handsome, and kind. Plus, adorable and cute. Got anything else to say shit-stirrer?” The ex-sniper was becoming tired and already irritable. Okay, fine his fault for being hot and bothered, but the archer doesn’t have to come off hostile all the damn time.

Anton, for the most part, was ignoring the other people in the room. James felt gentle fingers caress the loose threads of hair, down his cheek and under his chin, “We got time. Get more sleep, Giacomo.”

Nodding, he met the genius halfway for a chaste morning kiss, “You too Anton,” then watch him walk out and up the stairs to dress for the workday. A small smile painting the dark tan skin, hips swaying in the shorts, till fluff and all disappeared.

He ignored the other two, taking a small note from the genius. Going to clean the glass and water that splashed all over the table. Went back over the list in his mind. He went over it, barely answering the poking questions about why there was glass everywhere. Bird Eyes telling everyone. Natalia’s curious look and barely expressed jovial glances. James let the Witch get a good hard look at what he thought about his partner in his new pajamas. Maybe he threw rather hot as hell and dirty as sin thoughts slip through about how he wants to see the sweater rucked up, necks bruised, claws marks in his back, and need to meet Anton at the end. All in a nice pretty package.

Scarlet Witch was scarlet for most of the morning, keeping her eyes off his person.

Steve was red because his brother was acting thirstier than hell. Or as Sam would say. James responded to Sam with a flip-off and Steve an eye roll. He makes out with and cuddles with Anthony like that all the time.

He the outfit kept throwing him for a loop this morning. Is all.

James couldn’t wait to learn with Anthony, get more of each other, understand more. He is horny but he would burn cities to see that man smile.

  1. Sweater Paws



1.5) Big fluffy sweaters with matching shorts and socks

The Winter Soldier has a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to draw Tony in the Sweater. So I did.


End file.
